leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Time-themed abilities
So is supposedly one of the champions high on the list for a rework, and among those he was not one of those whose reworks was compared to Sivir's - which could be interpreted to mean his rework will be more substantial. With that in mind, I thought it'd be fun to start from scratch and just come up with loads of time-themed abilities. I'll get the ball rolling: * Recursive Strike ** Zilean blasts the target enemy, dealing damage and opening an anomaly beneath him. After 3 seconds, the anomaly closes and Zilean is teleported to its position. This ability has no cooldown but cannot be cast until the previous cast is completed. (Optional): Zilean will not be teleported if his movement is inhibited, causing a paradox that locks Recursive Strike's usage for 6 seconds. ** Zilean blasts the target enemy, dealing damage and marking them for 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds. If Zilean has not cast Recursive Strike in the last 3 seconds, an anomaly opens beneath him that lingers for 3 seconds. Casting Recursive Strike will refresh the duration of the anomaly. When the anomaly closes, Zilean is teleported to its position. (<0.5 cooldown) ** I sort of want something like with regards to the cooldown - where if Zilean stops casting it something happens. * Chronospheres ** Zilean summons a number of temporal runes that surround him in a circle. Allies who step on the runes are healed, while enemies are damaged. * Time Warp ** Zilean hastes or slows the target champion for 3.5 seconds, depending on whether they are allied or enemy. For the duration, the target leaves behind a trail that hastes or slows champions who move within it. * Spacetime Schism ** Zilean opens a large schism at the target location, knocking back an units within its event horizon. The schism remains for 3 seconds, and units can pass through the schism without interacting with contained area. * Spacetime Prison ** Zilean opens square prison at the target location that wraps spacetime around its edges. Units that attempt to pass through the outside of the prison will ignore the contained area; while units that attempt to pass out of the prison will enter in on the opposite side. * Rewind (Probably an ultimate) ** Zilean creates a backup of himself with his current health and mana, which lasts for 7 seconds. Zilean can reactivate Rewind during those 7 seconds to revert to the backup: blinking to its location and gaining/losing health to match the backup. His basic ability cooldowns are refreshed. * Rewind (Probably an ultimate) ** Zilean is accompanied by a holographic duplicate of himself that lags 7 seconds behind real-time. The hologram grants sight but it cannot be interacted with. This passive is available at level 1, but is unavailable for 7 seconds upon using Rewind. ** Zilean rewinds to his position 7 seconds ago, returning to his current health and mana of that time. His basic ability cooldowns are refreshed. *Twisted Time (TawnyOne) ** Zilean warps an area of time at the target location which lingers for up to 3 seconds. Zilean can activate Twisted Time again to collapse the anomaly, damaging surrounding enemies and healing surrounding allies. *Delay Doom (TawnyOne) ** Zilean places a protective rune over the target allied champion for some seconds. While protected, 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % of the damage the ally would take is instead taken as damage over the next 5 seconds. Subsequent damage resets the timer and any untaken damage is shared over the new duration (like Draven's old Wicked Blades). *Chronolock ** After a brief casting time, Zilean starts channeling - freezing all enemy units and projectiles within a moderate radius. If an allied champion damages a frozen unit they will be released from the time lock. Zilean stops channelinng after X seconds or if no enemy champions are bound by the lock. *Foresight / Paradox ** Zilean anticipates his enemies' decisions and generates a protective rune every 18 / 15 / 12 / 9 / 6 seconds, and can store up to 3 runes. Zilean will expend the runes to block hostile abilities. Optional: Zilean can only block one ability per X seconds. Optional: It will also block champion basic attacks. ** Zilean unleashes one of the stored runes (targeted, skill shot, point blank, who knows; maybe a passthrough skill shot that gets wider/thiner the more things it hits) dealing damage and maybe silencing. <1 second cooldown. *Borrowed Time ** Zilean can cast his basic abilities while they are on cooldown. This effect can only happen once per X seconds. Activating an ability using Borrowed Time does not affect the ability's current cooldown. *Temporal Fold (Willbachbakal) ** Zilean lays down a bubble of accelerated time which lasts for 3 seconds. Allies within the bubble gain bonus attack speed and cooldown reduction. This effect persists for 2 seconds after leaving the bubble, and ignores Zilean's own cooldown reduction cap. Mockups ;Draft 1 * Zilean is accompanied by a temporal duplicate that lags 7 seconds behind real-time (health, mana and location). The duplicate grants sight of its surrounding area, but cannot be interacted with. Chronodisplasia is unavailable for 7 seconds after using Rewind. *R: Zilean teleports back in time 7 seconds, instantly relocating and gaining the health and mana of that time. Possibly: Refreshed Zilean's basic ability cooldowns. ;Draft 2 * ** Zilean is accompanied by a temporal duplicate that lags 7 seconds behind real-time (health, mana and location). The duplicate grants sight of its surrounding area, but cannot be interacted with. Chronodisplasia is unavailable for 7 seconds after using Rewind. ** Zilean anticipates his enemies' decisions and generates a protective rune every 18 / 15 / 12 / 9 / 6 seconds, and can store up to 3 runes. Zilean will expend the runes to block hostile abilities. Optional: Zilean can only block one ability per X seconds. Optional: It will also block champion basic attacks. Category:Custom champions